The Morphology and Confocal Core (MCC) will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment to those investigators who will need to analyze their experiments using microscopic and morphometric techniques. Expertise and assistance will be provided by core personnel in the following areas: (1) routine light microscopy and histochemical analysis, (2) enzyme histochemistry, (3) immunohistochemistry, (4) in situ hybridization histochemistry, (5) autoradiography, (6) computer-assisted image analysis, (7) photomicroscopy, (8) electron microscopy, (9) morphometry and acquisition, processing and storage of experimental and control tissues; maintain standards and quality control for histochemical procedures; and assist in the development of new techniques as needed.